Ouran Park?
by Justkenzie24
Summary: An South Park and Ouran HSHC X Over Ware Kenzie Me And Mei Triggerhappy Panada Get sucked Into The World Of Oruan And Then The South Park Cast Shows Up! StanXOc TamakXKenzie KennyXOc MeiXOcXKyoya CartmenXWendy EW I Hate Her and More! Very Crackis
1. Kenzie McComick? And Mei

**Kenzie/Kenny: Kenzie doe's NOT OWN South Park Or Ouran High School Host Club in anyway!**

**Xia: What The hell I'm I doing here!**

**Kenny: your my little sister's love intrest in this story! muhahahaha!**

**Mei: 0.o**

**Xia: But I have A**

**Kenzie: (Glares) Don't say it!**

"Who are you?" A boy with black hair in an Ouran uniform said in a flat cold voice coming up behind me. I kind of jumped at this, He started at my tail and ears, my name is Kenzie I m an Kitsune.

"I'm Kenzie who are you?" I asked my ears twitching, I m a freak let s just say that.

"Xia" The boy replied still staring at me, my hair was different to blonde bangs that cover one eye and the rest was black and was a little past my shoulder.

So ummm yeahh what do you do I asked playing along I was in the world of Ouran High School Host Club, and I think this was my best friend Mei s Oc. Oc standing for original was really hot "_WTF"_ I thougth

"I'm a Host, If you re lost why don t you fallow me" Xia said in the monotone of his that almost sound like Sasuke Uchiha s but so much sexier _Wait what Kenzie?_ .

"O-okay" I said my ear s twitching to the side we walked to music room A3.

"Whoooaaa It s an hybrid!" Screeched Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru at the same time, I face palmed.

I M NOT A IT! I yelled as I glared and growled at them.

"Temper, Temper" The same three said shaking there pointer finger at me.

I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER! I yelled at them, the look terrified and Tamaki just went to his little conoer.

"I wouldn t want to piss her" off An vioce said sarcastically, wait I knew that voice

"MEI!" I yelled glomping my bestise, she wrapped her arm s around my waist hugging me back.

"She once stabbed me the eye with a chop stick!"

"That was an attentie and you know it!" I said playfully hitting her, she was warring a purple tee shirt with the word s Team Elric on it and a pair of black jeans.

"Yeah yeah" Mei said as we let go of our hug.

"I'm Honey! And this is Mori!" A little blonde boy who didn t look he belonged in high school. A tall guy with black hair was besides him. He made me feel even shorter considering I m only 5 2

"Kawii!" I said as my tail wags in excitement.

"..Where s Haruhi? She s not joining in on the fun" Xia said in his monotone I just tilted my head, then I licked Xia he was unaffected

"Ew Slobber" He said as he pushed me off I just snickered. I poofed in to a fox well it was an illusion I can poof in to one but only when necessary.

"Too much sci-fi, I m leaving" . Xia said as he grab his bag See yah then he walked out door. I came out from ware I was hiding it was a pulishe gosh Xia all of a sudden the south park cast appears. I went and grabbed Xia with the help of Mei.

"No, bastards let me go" Xia said in the monotone, if you haven t guessed he says everything in the monotone.

"Shut Up emo boy" Cartman yelled at Xia I just gave him a death glare.

"SHUT UP FAT ASS GO FLIRT WITH KYLE!" Alec my south park Oc yelled at Cartman her older brother.

You guys let me go and your not even in this show! Xia complained.

B-but I invited them over! Tamaki said from his throne wait he has a throne Kenzie want s a throne.  
Ware is Stan when you need him? Alec said as Craig Tucker her stalker/ex stroked her.

"Ummm" I started then I noticed something smelled good I went over to each person and sniffed them Kaoru smells good I said as Stan Marsh Alec s boyfriend bursts in to the he smelled good but not as Good as Xia!

"Craig get of me/her" both Alec and Stan yelled, as Kenny McCormick my other half not in that way like as in he could be my twin cause were both really perverted, went to make a move on Melon Juusuu Mei s South Park Oc. I nd that Moticeel was randomly talking to Xia and her older twin brother Mango was asking a bunch of big brotherly questions. I was kind of jealousy

"Um.. Alec truth or dare!" I asked noticing we were all of a sudden playing truth or dare.

"Truth" Alec said.

"Umm who is better Craig or Stan at making out" I asked

"STAN ALL THE WAYY" Alec yelled a little loud, Stan just kind blushed, I m evil I know.

"Eric truth or dare" Alec asked.

"Dare" Cartman said puffing out his chest to make himself look brave, she just got an evil smile on her face.

"I dare you to be nice to Kyle for a week" Alec said knowing how much her brother hated Kyle.

"Yess" Kyle said a smile peeling over his face.

"See I can be nice!" She said more to Kyle than anyone else.

"NOOOOOOO" Cartman said but he realized he had to do it. Stuiped Jew! Alec hit him in the arm.

"Shut up!" Alec said lean back over to her spot awe! I love you Stan

"Stan truth or dare!" Cartman said an pissed off tone to his voice.

"Random?" Mel said.

I don t feel like playing! Stan said in an weird out tone as his put arms around Alec. Kenny put an arm around Mel s waist Mango and Xia just stared disapprovingly.

Will you go out with me! I heard Kenny whisper to Mel remember fox ears weird creepy super hearing.

"Uh umm.. "Mel said she s had a crush on him since they were in like 3rd grade.

"Hell No!" Mango said snatching Mel.

"Who are you?" A boy with black hair in an Ouran uniform said in a flat cold voice coming up behind me. I kind of jumped at this, He started at my tail and ears, my name is Kenzie I'm an Kitsune.

"I'm Kenzie who are you?" I asked my ears twitching, I'm a freak let's just say that.

"Xia" The boy replied still staring at me, my hair was different to blonde bangs that cover one eye and the rest was black and was a little past my shoulder.

"So ummm yeahh what do you do" I asked playing along I was in the world of Ouran High School Host Club, and I think this was my best friend Mei's Oc. Oc standing for original character.

"I'm a Host, If you're lost why don't you fallow me" Xia said in the monotone of his that almost sound like Sasuke Uchiha's but so much sexier "Wait what Kenzie?".

"O-okay" I said my ear's twitching to the side we walked to music room A3.

"Whoooaaa It's an hybrid!" Screeched Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru at the same time, I face palmed.

"I'M NOT A IT!" I yelled as I glared and growled at them.

"Temper, Temper" The same three said shaking there pointer finger at me.

"I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER!" I yelled at them, the look terrified and Tamaki just went to his little conoer.

"I wouldn't want to piss her off" An vioce said sarcastically, wait I knew that voice

"MEI!" I yelled glomping my bestise, she wrapped her arm's around my waist hugging me back "She once stabbed me the eye with a chop stick!"

"That was an attentie and you know it!" I said playfully hitting her, she was warring a purple tee shirt with the word's Team Elric on it and a pair of black jeans.

"Yeah yeah" Mei said as we let go of our hug.

" I'm Honey! And this is Mori!" A little blonde boy who didn't look he belonged in high school. A tall guy with black hair was besides him. He made me feel even shorter considering I'm only 5'2

"Kawii!" I said as my tail wags in excitement.

"…..Where's Haruhi? She's not joining in on the fun" Xia said in his monotone I just tilted my head, then I licked Xia he was unaffected

"Ew Slobber" He said as he pushed me off I just snickered. I poofed in to a fox well it was an illusion I can poof in to one but only when necessary.

" Too much sci-fi, I'm leaving…." Xia said as he grab his bag "See yah" then he walked out door. I came out from ware I was hiding it was a pulishe gosh Xia all of a sudden the south park cast appears. I went and grabbed Xia with the help of Mei.

"No, bastards let me go" Xia said in the monotone, if you haven't guessed he says everything in the monotone.

"Shut Up emo boy" Cartman yelled at Xia I just gave him a death glare.

"SHUT UP FAT ASS GO FLIRT WITH KYLE!" Alec my south park Oc yelled at Cartman her older brother.

"You guys let me go and your not even in this show!" Xia complained.

"B-but I invited them over!" Tamaki said from his throne wait he has a throne Kenzie want's a throne.  
"Ware is Stan when you need him?" Alec said as Craig Tucker her stalker/ex stroked her.

"Ummm…" I started then I noticed something smelled good I went over to each person and sniffed them " Kaoru smells good" I said as Stan Marsh Alec's boyfriend bursts in to the room.

"Craig get of me/her" both Alec and Stan yelled, as Kenny McCormick my other half not in that way like as in he could be my twin cause were both really perverted, went to make a move on Melon Juusuu Mei's South Park Oc. I nd that Moticeel was randomly talking to Xia and her older twin brother Mango was asking a bunch of big brotherly questions. I was kind of jealousy

"Um.. Alec truth or dare!" I asked noticing we were all of a sudden playing truth or dare.

"Truth" Alec said.

" Umm… who is better Craig or Stan at making out?" I asked

"STAN ALL THE WAYY" Alec yelled a little loud, Stan just kind blushed, I'm evil I know.

" Eric truth or dare" Alec asked.

"Dare" Cartman said puffing out his chest to make himself look brave, she just got an evil smile on her face.

" I dare you to be nice to Kyle for a week" Alec said knowing how much her brother hated Kyle.

"Yess" Kyle said a smile peeling over his face.

"See I can be nice!" She said more to Kyle than anyone else.

"NOOOOOOO" Cartman said but he realized he had to do it. "Stuiped Jew!" Alec hit him in the arm.

"Shut up!" Alec said lean back over to her spot "awe! I love you Stan"

"Stan truth or dare!" Cartman said an pissed off tone to his voice.

"Random?" Mel said.

"I don't feel like playing!" Stan said in an weird out tone as his put arms around Alec. Kenny put an arm around Mel's waist Mango and Xia just stared disapprovingly.

"Will you go out with me!" I heard Kenny whisper to Mel remember fox ears weird creepy super hearing.

"Uh…umm.." Mel said she's had a crush on him since they were in like 3rd grade.

"Hell No!" Mango said snatching Mel.

"MANGO!" Alec yelled at him

" Umm… Kaoru, Hikaru what are u doing?" I asked noticing they were petting me. They didn't reply

"OOC!" Mei yelled

"Shut up you have no power over me!" Mango yelled at Alec.

"Why you little!" Alec said as Stan held her down wow pissed of Pergent people scary.

"You have NO power over me! Haru do's" Mango said referring to Mei.

"You mean Ichino or Kaoru!" Alec said!

"Nope she's actually had that name Haruka for a long time she shorted it to Haru in the sixth grade" Melon and Mango said in unison.

"Oh well I still call you Ichino or Kao of Mei!" I said

"I know" Mei said smiling

"Yay!" I said

"MANGO" Alec yelled at him

"Umm Kaoru, Hikaru what are u doing?" I asked noticing they were petting me. They didn t reply

"OOC!" Mei yelled jumping up from her spot.

"Shut up you have no power over me!" Mango yelled at Alec.

"Why you little!" Alec said as Stan held her down wow pissed of Pergent people scary.

"You have NO power over me! Haru do's" Mango said referring to Mei.

"You mean Ichino or Kaoru!" Alec said!

"Nope she s actually had that name Haruka for a long time she shorted it to Haru in the sixth grade" Melon and Mango said in unison.

Oh well I still call you Ichino or Kao of Mei! I said

"I know" Mei said smiling

"Yay!" I said

**This was chapter one whoo I've had this done for awhile i've been to lazy to post it! ahaha and Kenzie is me! and Mei is trigger happy panda and Xia is her Ouran Oc! and Melon and Mango are her South Park Ocs and Alec Is Mine! This was based off of an Rp*(RolePlay) me and her did **


	2. Hiding

**Kenzie: Let's see who turn is it?**

**Kenny: Humm... Yugis!**

**Mei: He's Not In This Story Dumbass!**

**Kenny: Okay fine then! Mango's turn!**

**Mango: *Damn you McCormick!* Kenzie Don't South Park Or Ouran High School Host Club Or Any of the charaters **

**Melon: Hell she dons't even own Me or Mango!**

Kenzie sat there in the back room tugging at her mini skirt. This Is Damn cold! She Complained to Mei and her brother.

Mei crouched down froggie like staring at the shivering girl. That s why I wear pants She smirked .

Hey not my fault! Kenny picked this out! She Hissed at her best friend.

Well no dur. Your brothers a pervert, And so are you. He d love to see any girl in a mini skirt! Mei rolled her eyes at Kenzie who was now chattering her teeth. I d bet you would two

True! Even his own Little sister!" Kenzie said her teeth chattering her tail standing up the fur in different directions.

Kenny laughed and said Well your hott and duh! and I m older by like 8 minutes~!" as he walked over to the two. Kenny sat down by the two girls and smirked pervertedly, Mei blew on a hair that was in front of her face

I Knoww! And yeah I m kind of a perv" Kenzie said Mei scoffed at Kind of Kenny give me you damned jacket!" She said shivering. Kenny shrugged off his parka than handed it to the shivering girl.

Thank you big brother! Kenzie said licking her brothers cheek Then zipped the over sided parka up.

I m totally not creeped now. Mei muttered sarcastically.

good Both of the twins said in usion scooting closr to her.

Mei shot up and walked out of the back room quicker than the two perverted twins could blink. "Hell no, not this girl.".  
.

Just Joking!" then fallowed her and then They both ran into her back which stopped abruptly Hey what was that for They both muttered.

Mei turned around quickly and shushed the both of them because Tamaki was headed there way ... Kenzie grabbed on to her bother and best friend, Who squeaked high pitched

Mei? Kenzie asked holding in a giggle.

S-Shut up I squeak like Tsuna when I get scared She muttered like a Tsundere. Then pushed the twins out of slight before any guests could see them.

Sneaking away from his fangirls Tamaki walked over to the hunching trio in the back, What are you guys up to?

Nothing really wbu? Tama-Chan?" The twins said going to each side of him and linking their arms around his.. Kenzie pressed up against him and Kenny kind of just leaned in to him.

Tamaki backed up a few feet nervously his face turning red. Not much. Just wanted to see what you guys were huddling about..Wellrunm better get back! he ran off to go back to his fangirls once more.

The twins shrugged Was he blushing? Kenzie asked the older McCormick, Kenny Shrugged.

Not everyone can handle those massive things like me sis

Shut up! Kenny! Kenzie scream at her brother chasing him in to the main room of the host club,

Silence filled the main room as the chatter stopped and the shouts ceased. Mei walked out of the back room to see the two twins wrestling on the floor. N-Nothing to see here folks Mei grabbed a random shovel and pushed the two twins back to the backroom.

Both twins just murmured ows

Someone grabbed Kenzie s tail Who ever just did is goanna pay She shouted in pain her anger flaring

Sis Kenny tried to say as he tried to hold on to his sister but she just bit him U Bitch he yelled

Sorry you were crushing me Kenzie said lick her brothers cheek the stormed in to the main room pulling her brothers parka hood over her ears Who pulled my tail? She Shouted.

But somehow there were no one in the main room anymore. Where'd everyone go? Mei asked.

It's 5 o clock. The club is over Kyoya replied coolly Making Mei blush.

Okay Then Who Pulled My Tail! Kenzie said glaring at the boy, noticing her best friends blush

OH MEIS BLUSHING! Kenny shouted being a dumbass.

Kenny's announcement made everyone look at the blushing girl curiously. Mei blushed more and yelled at Kenny, NO IM NOT!

YES YOU ARE Both twins yelled at the same time

Oh Xia ware are you Kenzie said pulling out random toure tools.

In a Hospital far far away Xia sneezed.

I heard a sneeze! " Kenzie shouted

Sis your super hearing is creepy" Kenny said You have it to so shut it

I m so confused. Mei muttered..

Her fox ears! Kenny shouted a little loud

Could you be any loader! The younger McCormick Shouted. Then the south park people randomly showed up.

Shoot we're late! Mel complained, Mei nodded I see *"I see:* * "I see".

MEL! The Twins Shouted And Glomped Her.

**Yep a ciffey hanger Ahahaha I'm evil! But I'm adding Links to of the main charater's pictures so.. Yeah sorry It's Kinda short! but I have up 2 chapter Six soo.**

**Mango And Melon: **

.com/art/OC-Twins-Melon-and-Mango-198890853

**Mei:**

.com/#/d3a6ok9

**Kenzie:**

.com/gallery/27567342#/d347i0f

**Alec:**

.com/gallery/28308873#/d38wsx5

**Xia:**

.com/#/d3a1ckf


	3. New Hosts?

**Kenzie: SO yeah I don't own South Park or Ouran HSHC**

**Kenny: *GLOMPS***

**Kenzie: So this is what I've been dealing with! (Ahah qoute from Due Date!)**

**Mei: *Facepalm***

Kenzie sat staring at her older brother Kenny Hey Mei? She said glancing at her bestise who was at her side.

Mei looked to her fox friend, Yeah?

I'm bored Ne! Can we play a game and when will Xia ?Get Here? She said a slight blush on her cheeks Kenny noticed this a snarled at this .

Mei scratched the back of her head, Actually She trailed off. X-Xia's gone somewhere.. and he didn't tell me where. He likes disappearing once in a while and not tell anybody when he's coming back.. .

Oi That's not cool what if he got raped?" The black eye Kitsune said her ears twitching then Tamaki walked into the room

Yo! Kenny said scooting closer to the two girls.

R-Raped? You know were talking about XIA. Right? .

Yes but I could happed you know think about my brother could do it!" Kenzie said Point to Kenny

Hey I'd never rape that emo bastrad you bloody retard! Kenny said hitting his sister on the back of the head

OW! THAT HURT Kenzie said biting her twin.

Watching the twins fight Mei laughed nervously. Still it's Xia. I think if Kenny tried Xia break his arm and possibly hurt his man parts in ways that makes me cringe

Ahaha NO Kenzie doe's that enough!" Kenny said dodging a kick, Nice Panties Sis! I like them he commented

Shut It Kenzie shouted landing a blow on his stomach, he lost his breath.

As the fight heated up. Mei left the room hoping that she would not get blamed by Kyoya if they broke anything.

Were do u think your going? They both said pinning her against the wall.

HIII! Mei squeaked She looked around hoping someone would be there but unfortunately there was nothing.

AHAHA Still works The twins said high Fiving they got over fight s easy then Kenny backed up and Kenzie tripped over him she grabbed Mei and they smashed a lamp.

Mei squeaked again. AW HELL NO! THIS IS WHAT I WAS AVOIDING! YOU IDIOTS!

I M NOT AN IDIOT! IT WAS KENNYS FAULT!" Kenzie said "

HOW WAS IT MY FAULT! Then Kyoya walked in .

They all froze at the sight of Kyoya. Who stared at the three of them with an evil intent. Mei I thought I told you to watch these two. He said as nicely as he could but even a deaf person could tell his words were dripping with venom.

I-I-I-I. Mei's blush growing with each I.

SHE"S BULSHING AGAIN! Kenny shouted

ARE U A BRITHING FUCKTARD? Kenzie Shout at her brother, then Gibbs slapped him.

Ow he said as he rubbed his head.

While they were arguing yet again Kyoya showed Mei the bill of that oh so special lamp. 3-3-3-3000? WHO THE HELL BUYS A LAMP THATS 3000 US DOLLARS? Mei shouted angrily..

APPARTLY THEM! The Twins shouted Wait we can work for the host club? Kenzie said hr tail wagging at the thought of working with Xia.

NOT ME! I DONT WANNA WORK! ITS BAD ENOUGH THAT I LIVE WITH THE GUY! Mei shouted. Kyoya isn t there ANOTHER way than us being dogs? I get called that everyday is enough. I don t wanna actually be one! .

You could be his girlfriend/ sex slave The twins hinted more Kenny then Kenzie. "I'll work for you guys!" She Yelled.

'Eff my life.. Mei cried silently to herself. "I hate you guyyss..." She fell into her 'Zetsubou' corner..

I STILL LOVVVE YOU! Kenzie yelled hitting her brother.

So Kyoya how can we pay this off?" Kenny said.

Well you can tell me this who s athletic and whose not? Mei raised her hand. Least athletic

Athletic! Classic jock! Kenny said

Athletic but I'm lazy I make Kenny do most of my stuff unless I have a good reason Kenzie said now board hopping on Kenny s back.

Chough Xia Chough Kenny said Kenzie shot him a glance.

But I could raise your income of customers and sales by 20% if you let me host cause makes go crazy and Kenny's the bad boy type and I'm The well Idk what type

Kyoya wrote something down in his handy dandy notebook I MEAN clip board. I cant handle being a host. I have no people skills. Can't I be like,. An assistant or something? I m pretty strong in heavy lifting..

Hay What you Write Down! THe Twins Yelled "and another set of twins would be sexy!" they shouted in unison.. That s true Mei!

Kyoya sighed. I wrote down your jobs. Since Mei seems to be pretty set on not being a host. I'll have you be my assistant instead. So, tomorrow you all start working. And Mei. Mei looked up curiously. Get good sleep. We have a big theme tomorrow Although the twins in the room didn't see it too busy talking about what to do tomorrow, Mei was pretty damn sure. She just saw the devil laugh..

AH SO What's our jobs?" The twins asked, inching closer to Kyoya. Kenzie pushing her glasses up, and hugging her brother tigther. Mei so you get to be Kyoya's Ootori's assistant? We wonder in what department?" They said now getting pervey. Ahaha JK but really, SO what will our jobs be?" They asked so eager to know

"And Mei I m the devil":Kenzie said her tail flicking in misjif.

You guys did say you wanna be hosts. You re hosts of course

Yay! So what our our types? and how are u going to advertise us? They asked heads tilted.

How else? YOU TWO are off tomorrow. So I can get things together. Kyoya sighed writing in his clipboard once again.

Oh they get to be off? Mei complained.

Unless you wanna be a host. SURROUNDED BY CROWDS. HAVING TO HAVE BOYS CROWD AROUND YOU FLIRTING. You could always be a host." Kenzie said used to it, smirking at the doomed expression that over came Mei s Face.

You really are the devil. Mei sighed. I have to go home. Melon and Mango are crowding in my place and I got to see if Xia has come back. See you tomorrow She waved as she walked out.

BYE! And Okays! But u still didn't tell us our types but tell us tomorrow we have Melon And Xia! stalking to do They Said Waving Good bye to Kyoya he just shook his head and wrote in his Diary I MEAN CILP BOARD!

**Ahaha Clip board! SO I have three chaps up now I'm so pourd like I said this is pretty much an rp based story It gets very Crackish Later!**


	4. Late and a Game?

**Kenzie: You know the deal Xia It's your turn!**

**Xia: *Says in complete monotone* Kenzie's Do's not own South Park or Ouran HSHC**

**Kenzie: Thank you!**

**Xia: *Still in monotone* Or me**

**Kenzie: Xia One day I will own you **

**Xia: 0.o**

Um..you open the door! Kenzie said

No! Kenny said

Fine! She said and pushed open the door.

We're here! WOW the McCormick s yelled.

You guys are LATE!" Mei shouted placing a heavy looking tree down. You guys got my ass stuck here doing work the least you can do is get your ass here EARLY The club room was yet again decorated like a tropical forest.

Sorry If Kenzie Wasn't doing her make up Kenny said "

If Kenny wasn t trying to hide his ears! Kenzie said today she wasn't warring her brother s parka or her skirt and tube top but a pair of black skinny jeans and a orange v neck So do I have to change or some thing ? they both said.

No you guys are off today. You just hang around and crap. Mei glared at the two of them. BUT SOME OF US HAVE TO CHANGE WETHER WERE HOSTS OR NOT. She still havent forgiven us.. The twins thought in unison..

Sorry Mei-Mei I Love you Kenzie said latching on to her.

Why can t we work today or are the host club introduce us today? Kenny said hopping on the couch.

Mei shrugged. "Kyoya s the mastermind in everything. I can't read his notes either. But hey, Melon and Mango are in the back. You guys should hang with them.. She glared. WHILE..

Okay sorry can we harass them? Kenzie said think of all the horrible things she could do to Mango. Kenny's Lips peeled in to a smile the name Melon

Hay! Sempi when do we get to work! Kenzie shouted at Kyoya who walked in the room.

Kyoya walked pass them handing Mei a piece of paper. Tomorrow he walked out again.

So blunt.. Okay Kenz Kenny NO SEXUAL Harassment Mei said reading the peaice of paper, putting it down, and left the room. .

AW! DAMNIT! They both yelled And why do u have to hate on us Sempi are u going to introduce us at lest? The shot at him..

Oh MANGO! Kenzie yelled said fallowing Kenny into the backroom.

Mango, who was sipping on a smoothie staring at the door, choked on his drink, and was brought back to reality. W-What? .

HEYY WANNA PALY A GAME WITH ME AN KENNY? Kenzie said now felling the terror that Mango had for her Ahaha this would be good Hey Sempi don't blow us off

Mango shrugged. Sure. He went back to his smoothie..

Yay 7 minutes in heaven time! The fox twins yelled "SEMPI!" The said throwing Mei at him.

HOWD WE GET BACK IN THE ROOM? WE LEFT THE ROOM! Mei shouted in the air

Power of the McCormick's!" The twins yelled

Melon walked in the room as the commotion went on. I come out for a drink and get this? She sighed..

"What?" Kenny said all of his attion on her Kenzie just sighed at her brother..

**Yep chappie 4 up! AHHA According Yana Toboso, William is Grell's actual "True love." Yes that's ture if you don;'t bealive me look up Willam T Spears on google form Kuroshijuji it's in the triva part! And did you know that all the Shinigami were glasses? **


	5. 7 Mintues in Heaven!

**Kenzie: Humm... I'm an Palletshipping Addict and Originalshipping Addict Well I'm an Yaoi Addict! *wacthing Yoai***

**Mei: Kenzie don't own South Park or Ouran HSHC**

**Xia: Why I'm Here!**

Melon smiled cluelessly nothing. what'cha guys doin?.

"Nothing really? wbu?" Kenzie said hugging the girl, Kenny giggled then covered his mouth " U.. Did. Just...Not. Do.. That.." Kenzie Said then started to burst out laughing.

Here I thought we were playing a game. And.. very manly Ken." Mango tried hiding his laugh.

Hey Mango help me? Mei shouted under a pile of trees. they threw me in the work THAT TOOK ME HOURS TO DO! .

Sorry! an we are so have Sempi help you with his "Sexy arms and his manly glasses" " The twins quoted out of Mei s diary then grabbed Melon and Mango and went to the back room.

F-F-F-F-F-F-Fuuk you! Mei blushed Kyoya pulled Mei out of the tree

I didn t know I had Manly glasses I always thought they were kinda girly?" Kyoya purred in her ear..

Hey Kenny Ne?" Kenzie asked

"Yes"

"Can I Rape Mango?"

Go A Head!".

"Kenzie, can you not? My brother is.." Melon said innocently glancing at her brother who is crouched by the door glaring. .

"Ahaha I'm Kidding Okay Maybe . Just kidding" Kenzie said Licking Melon AW! I get it he's a..

"An way s let's play 7 minutes in heaven" Kenny said.

Melon glanced at her brother again. "That s odd, and sure! Wait, Kenzie, what did you mean by he s just a.."

"OH NEVER MIND!" "On with the game!" They yelled "Okay Mango you spin and who ever it lands on u have to kiss in the closet! and u have to be in there for 7 minutes .

Mango grabs the bottle throwing it out of the room. "McCormick. You're doing this to get my sister in the closet HUH?" He growled angrily. Kenz what do you mean I m just a.. .

Kenzie leaned closed to Mango ear Ur Still a virgin aren t you?" she whispered licking it then leaning away, Mango blushed an red color and avoided eye contact with Kenzie.

And no My sis is doing it to" Kenzie hit him.. "and partly" Kenny finished.

Suddenly Mei walked in the room. HEY WHO THREW THIS BOTTLE AT ME! Melon smiled. Oh I guess it LANDED on Mei!.. Heheh Get it? .

"Ahaha I get it and Hey Mango are you?" Kenzie said her tail wagging Hey Mei you playing Or can I go for you?' She said wanting to question the boy more.

Ooh A game? I wanna play! Mei bounced up and down happily. "What do kind of do?"

You have to go in to a closet with Mango or who ever the bottle lands on were paying 7 minutes in heaven!

Mei froze hearing that they were playing 7 minutes in heaven. Whoa I forgot to.. Melon grabbed her.

NO BACKING OUT! :D Melon and Kenny shouted

Ahaha sucks for you or you can chose some one to go in for you Kenzie said getting a smirks on her face.

But before Mei could say anything she was pushed the two in the closet by Melon

Have FUn /Use Portection Kiddies! Kenny yelled!

I'm going to go get Xia TO Paly with us 3 minutes latter Kenzie drags in a compiling Xia.

Dude, you don't just pull a guy out of his date for nothing Xia complained..

He he But She Can Join use in our a game! so can Kyoya Tamaki And The rest of or the Host Club!" Kenzie said

I guess. Lemme go get them then Xia walked out then walked back in with Xiox, and the host club.

Hey Guys The McCormick Twins said

"Hey" Kyoya said barley hearable Where s Mei?

Melon bounced in front of them. She's in the closet with my brother! :  
"Oh" Kyoya said coldly the jealousy in his voice

Hey Sempi your jello Kenzie said

"NO' Kyoya said

HEY Tamaki Sempi!" Kenny shout

Hey I think its time to open the door. GUYS IM OPENING~! Melon walked over to the closet and opening the door. But disappointment washed over her. Boo. You guys just talked Mango left the closet before Mei.

Yep. Totally. Okay who s next?

"ME!" Kenzie shouted and spun the bottlle

"you guys didn t kiss?" Kenny said "You guys have to kiss now kiss" Kenny shouted and the bottled landed on Tamaki.

Mango and Mei didn t answer Kenny.

you got Tama-Chan Honey cryed

"OH!" Kenzie squeaked and let him lead her in the closeting side closet.

"..What do you think they're doing in there?" Mei asked no on in peticular.

"Knowing my sister ripping each other clothes off!" Kenny said thinking out loud Just kidding Idk talking? .

Inside closet:

"H-hey Tamaki Kenzie said leaning against the wall, "Sempi?" Kenzie asked.

"Oh dear.: Tamaki squeaked, and the rest my children you can make up

Soo you Know the point of this game?" Kenzie said her face growing a little pink Leaning towards Tamaki poking him..

"yes. But I think we agree that we're just friends no?".

"Y-yes But u know how my brother is so..." Kenzie said she had to admit Tamaki was pretty good looking but she like Xia.

Tamaki sensing Kenzie's feelings smiled. and whispered. "How about we say we did but we didn t. ahah even I m not that dense to see that mango was lying when he said he didn t!".

"I know hehehe.. Why must u guys keep this closet cold?" Kenzie said shivering a little bit

TIMES UP GUYS TAMAKI U BETTER NOT BE TOUCHING MY SISTER " Kenny yelled throwing opening the door

"I m not surprised they didn t do anything." Mei said. Mango, Mel, and Kyoya agreed with a nod..

"Who' turn?" Kenny said

"Shut up we're friends nothing else and we both like other people!" Kenzie yelled.

Mei looked around. "Eh? Where's Xia?" "He said that he needed to get home really urgently." Melon replied.

" That s weird.".

He's avoiding me most likely" Kenzie mumbled

"Weird Kenny said

"Someone Spin Kenzie said her thoughts were else.

"Hum. I ll go Kenny said and it landed on Mel.

Mango immediately jumped to action. "HSKJFHIUBHFKJSBD VCIJHGFJIKHGIUHDGUH! AW HELL NO!" Melon sighed.

"Its okay brother. He wont do anything!" She turned to Kenny. "right?".

" Yeah I'll even go in with them" Kenzie shouted! then everyone gave them her weird stares

Right I won't" Kenny said

Mango frowned. "He better not. Yah hear that McCormick?".

"If he do's I'll let u kiss me and hit him okay": Kenzie said licking Mango's cheek. then pushed Melon and Kenny in the closet and locked it.

Mango ran to the door and placed his ear against it.

"Very big brotherly Mango." Mei smiled. Kenzie did The Same but insect fell on top of Mango and well chest in his face..

Mango pushed Kenzie off blushing. thank goodness I m immune.".

"AH So Ur Gay?" Kenzie Said leaning close to his face "but that don t expaile your blushing?".

Mango scoffed. "No I m not gay. and anyone would blush.".

"Hum.. Kenny wouldn t! And Xia Wouldn t! Well Xia is and Blah!.

OKAY ITS BEEN SEVEN MINUTES!" Mango threw open the door to see..." Kenny and Mel making Out!

"Kenny! You promised Kenzie shouted holding Mango Back.

BITCHASS MUTHUH FUCKER! Mango shouted as furious as he could get.

Now, Mango, you re sister is just growing up.. Mei said putting a hand on his shoulder holding him back.  
Wether or not she is isn t my problem C'mere McCormick I'll teach you how Asians deal with people who come over their little sister!".

HEY SHE MADE THE FRIST MOVE!" Kenny shouted."Kenzie got between the two trying to hold Mango back off of her brother.

"Alrigth BOth OF YOU CLAM THE FUCK DOWN!" Kenzie said Seeing Kenny s Temper rise her's starting. Mei being the only clam one.

"But"

"NO BUTS U GUYS PORMISED!".

Mei started to get worried.

"I think we can call it a day.. Mango, Mel Let's go home! Kyoya just for today can I leave early?"

Kyoya sighed. "Alright..But only cause I don t want them to destroy the clubroom." He finished pushing up his glasses.

Thank you! Alright you two lets go home!" Mei pried Mango away and pulled Mel along. "See you later guys." Then the three of them left.

Well Okay then Well Kyoya can you introduce us now or are you doing that tomorrow?" Kenny said

"Yeahh Sempi?" Kenzie said.

"You guys never noticed? The club has closed for a while now." Kyoya smirked. .

"OH Well Bye see u tomorrow! SO we work right?" Kenzie said.

Yes. Tomorrow. Since you missed work today.".

"Okay Fine!" Kenny said and they left.

**Um..Yeah the next chapter will have Crack in it so yeahhh and an new charater I think? 0.o**


	6. Frist day of Hosting and and Elephant?

**Kenzie: *Still wacthing Yoai***

**Xia: *Walks in* hey what are me and Male Mei doing? *Kenzie Glomps him from looking**

**Kenny: 0.o what?**

**Tamaki: Kenzie don't own South Park or Ouran HSHC**

**Kenzie: *Licking Xia***

**Xia: Whiping off Slobber***

Were here!" Kenny shouted they were on time actually early to be be wise.

Then the side door opened. And a sleepy looking Mei walked in. "Huh? Oh you guys are early..".

"Yep! unh so what's today's theme?" Kenzie said he tail swishing.

Mei yawned. "Thankfully nothing." She yawned again. "Mango was pretty pissed last night. I had to go to drastic measures to calm him down..".

"I see hate sex?" Kenny asked lean towards her.

"I'm very board right now do we have to change?" Kenzie said looking at her clothes she was warring her brothers parka and one of his tee-shirts. with a pair of spandex.

Mei blushed. "No! Its always about sex with you two. No not today. Just like stand around or something. I have to go find Kyoya..".

"Oh Okay" The twins said..

Hey I think you guys are starting to get costumers!" Kenzie yelled at Kyoya and Mei who were flit on the other side of the room

Stop flirting and get your asses over here!" Kenny yelled.

Mei walked over. "W-We weren t flirting. He told me I had to get a uniform." Mei said blushing.

"Oh A Male One?" Kenzie said knowing her best friend would refuse to were a dress. "Hey Sempi! when doe's the host club open?".

Unfortunately no. Tamaki insisted I wear something that matches Kyoya's 'type" Mei said putting air quotes in type. When all the other members get here.. so basically an hour from now." He replied. .

"So you have to were a dress?" Kenzie said trying to not laugh from imaging her best friend in a dress Kenny had a nosebleed.

"What so I have to were?" Kenzie said "Or can I were nothing? and do I have to hide my ears and tail?" She said.

"Okay!' Kenzie said flashing a grin at the shorter girl, now Mei is really short because Kenzie s only 5 2

OPENING TIME

Kenny and Kenzie Are In Back. The girls washed into the clubroom. Kyoya cleared his throat. "Everyone we have some new members, we hope you take care of them. They all whipped their head to Kyoya one girl said who?.

That s your cue! Mei said push the twins out

"Hey watch the tail!" Kenzie shouted and went in to the room.

"I like how your rough with me Mei!" Kenny said

Um..."then all of a sudden. A girl scoffed at Kenzie.

"Who Scoffed At ME!" Kenzie yelled, when no one raised their hand Scared Cat" she said Load and Clear

Kenny went up to a girl and said" You wanna have some fun cuse your a princess? and I m a price?

Shut Up nii san! Kenzie shouted Yo! I m Kenzie McCormick And this is

Kenny McCormick I'm Her older twin" the blonde said flashing a grin Kenzie ears twitched..

And the hosting started, Kenzie sat at a table with Tamaki she poked him Hey Sempi?

Yes? Tamaki said.

"NO one has requested me yet? But they are all over Kenny Ne!" Kenzie said the jealousy in her voice.

Well, no boys know about this yet. That s why you were supposed to come yesterday. Then I would have ask the girls to spread the word Kyoya said.

It's Kenny s fault he was doing well things with himself Kenzie said. Uhh Can I Host with a girl? Or One Of The hosts?".

Before you do can you check up on Mei?" Kyoya asked.

Yes I Will Kenzie said she went and looked for Mei :OH MEI WARE ARE YOU Kenzie sang getting glares from the girls.

Lower your voice Kyoya said glancing at the girl.

Soory Kenzie said glancing at her brother who just licked his lips her. Kenzie went to the back to find Mango instead of Mei.

H-hey M-mango! It's kind of be awkward since the whole boob to face thing. Mango looked at her and said a quick hi before doing what he was before. Hey don't turn your back on me! Do U Know Were Mei Is?

She s in the changing room. She wont come out he replied.

Do you know why? Kenzie said.

I talked to her and I m trying to get her out s doesn t cause she s wearing her "uniform

Oh I know how to get her out! Kenzie said Mei Oromochimaru's In the Changing Room And he s going to rape you! Kenzie Shouted.

IM NOT FALLIN FOR THAT! Mei shouted

DAMNIT I"LL USE FORCE! THEN" Kenzie said.

Mango shrugged. I tried that She locked the door

Damnit! Mei I Have Pocky And Pudding Kenzie said trying to clam her voice.

IM too embarrassed to come out! .

Please don t be plus Kyoya will like it! Kenzie whispered Mei blushed.

.com/?qh=§ion=&q=Maid+Outfit#/d1bk4nf.9:5

"I told you i make this look ugly Mei said.

NO U DON"T Kenny/Kenzie both yelled and dragged the girl into the main room.

Mei shrugged his arm off and look at the two people that were staring...

What are you looking at! Kenzie said licking her brothers cheek!

"O-Oh dear are people looking at me? Uhh uhh umm.. Mei blushed.

GO make out Kyoya Sempi and this will be all better! The twins said. mango placed a hand on mei's shoulder glaring at the twins.

Don t glare at me Fruit! Kenzie shouted licking him

U have a licking problem Kenny said whipping his face with his sleeve.

Huh? Mei said looking between glaring mango and the two twins.

"My sister licks people to much and Mr. Mango was glaring at her Kenny said

excuse me?" Kyoya spoke up. They all looked to him Mei, I need you here. C mon you re not getting paid to stand around Mei walked over to him Mango following.

The twins rolled their eye's So Ladies how may we help you? They said walking up to a bunch of girls".

Well I d like to ask a question..:

Go Ahead any question is welcome Kenny said grinning Kenzie just stood their grabbing her brothers parka tighter around her .

That maid person.. is she.. The girl trailed off.

Is she what? Kenzie said leaning close to the girls face her tail twitching.

Um, going out with either, Kyoya-Sama or that other guy. is he a host too?

U Mean Mango! And No but I'd like to see them get together and Mango s not a host, but I have a question for you?" Kenzie asked her Licking her face

Don t worry she does that to everyone Kenny said.

Y-Yes?

What do you know about Xia? And do you think you could tell your boy friends to come tomorrow as I'm a host and well yeah Kenzie said.

I don t know a Xia.. and sure I will.. but I will appreciate if you don t lick me the girl said.

Then Mei walked over. U-Um would you like, some cake and tea?

DO U have meat? Kenzie asked then look depressed as Xia walked in

Uh.. Oh hey Shion! Mei greeted.

How can you tell between the two? Kenny asked.

Well, I've never told anybody this but Xia and Shion and I are sorta related. Mei said in an monotone close to Xia s.

Wait what? Kenzie said How? she said foaming at the mouth Damnit How

Um..younger sister? Mei said looking down.

Yep! Shion grinned. And I just came here to see what my li-. Shion finally noticed Mei was in a dress. The room became tense.  
Whose sick fetish is it to put my sister in a MAID dress?

Kyoya's! Kenzie said more than happy to see someone get the crap beaten out of them..

So Mei why do Ur older brothers have to be hot? One's gay and the other's has no personallaity what so ever? and and I just happen to like the ...Nvm" Kenzie said covering her mouth Kenny was spazzing out on the floor for drinking to much tea

Don't forget ones slightly into incest! And is almost coming out of the closet! Mei pointed out not hearing what the girl said.

Yes your right Kenzie said Good she didn't hear me say I Like Xia! She thought out loud but it was to late when...An elephant bursted to the room! (I needed crack in here somewhere xD)

Kenzie shouted ahhhh and Kenny looked from were he was rolling around and the stared doing the Hare Hare Yuaki! Then the elephant stepped on him.

Ne-channn Kenzie shouted then grabbed Mango and started to waltz with him Then mango tried to pry away because Mei was walking towards Kyoya But then Kenzie Kissed Mango because Tamaki bumped into her,

Then mango started screaming, Girl germs! And then Kenzie fell on top of him because she id top heavy The Mel came and dragged mango home Kenzie passed out because she was high of being pissed off

Next day

Kenny wakes up on the floor and Kenzie wakes up in the chair with someone s arms around her but who could it be? It was Mei s

Good morning my Beastie! Kenzie said licking her beastie cheek.

Mei groaned, No Licking Kenz, not in public she turned and fell on a body on the floor that was not Kenny s.

I'm hungry!" Kenzie compamaind starching her head.

Who is that Arms warped around Mei an It was no other than Kyoya! Then another sleeping body turned and put their arms around Mei. Haruhi walked in with a plate of bacon and gave it to Kenzie before walking out again(I like reading threesomes for some reason xD that was Mei! =])

Thanks Haru-Chan! Kenzie said munching on the bacon Yum Bacon! Kenzie loved her bacon the all of a sudden someone put an arm around Kenzie waist Ne Brother why must disturb me Kenzie asked

To steal bacon Stealing some bacon then running away as fast as he could cause he knew his sister wasn t a morning person.

**Yepp Yes I have a werid fetsih for Xia! and Mei likes reading threesomes and were qestioning Xia's Sexaulltiy in the "whole almost coming out of the closet" thing. And yes Xia has a twin named Shion! 0.o Lalal Who is gay (not that I have anything agiaist that cuse well I'm bi)**

Heyyyy She shouted at the running blonde then threw a pillow at him as he hit a wall. AHAHAH loser! Then she fell of the couch in to someone s arms.


	7. AN: Update

**Okay guys sorry it's been along time I know! But It is okay! But if you haven't noticed I changed it into a TamakiXKenzie (ME) and also Mei finally has a pairing! YAY! It's MEiXKyoyaXOc (Mango)But also I thougth I should let you know THat I attuly had stuff for upto chappter 11 but it got dealted *Bows * Gomen'Sai! AHAAHAH I FEEL THE HATE! Also tomarrow I'm doing a yoai skit with a coulpe friend (I will be palying Alois Trancy) but it's abnout Aliso and Ceil going to Taco Bell for a date! Ahahahaaha *And if you do wacth it when I post it sorry about the carppy coustumes we ddon';t have money ***


	8. Chapter 7: Umokay

**This containes an lemon u can skip it if you want.**

**Kenzie: Who's turn is it... um... Kyoya's**

**Kyoya: Do I even show up in this chapter?**

**Kenzie: I don't know just read it **

**Kyoya: *Fixs glasses* Kenzie don't own Ouran or South Park otherwise she'd be rich and not writing fanfiction **

**Kenzie: Thank you have you notice there's like 4 charaters that start with K?**

**Kyoya: ... She only owns Herslef and Alec Cartman!**

**Kenzie: I noticed that Alec hans't showed up alot **

**Kyoya: Wher is she?**

**Kenzie: Doing it with Stan**

**Kyoya: 0.o anyways...l**

I sighed as I walked to the host club, today was going to be hectic I already knew that. Sigh, Why did I get the job of opening when the others got to be lazy asses and sleep in? Oh right because of my dumb ass twin who in the end skipping leaving me alone to do all the work. I pushed open the doors to music room three. I saw Tamaki.

Tama-chan! I said my mood lighting up like when Eric see s candy.

K-kenzie? I thought Kenny was coming to? He said a slight blush across his face.

So did I. I couldn t find him this morning I said scratching behind an ear. Looks like it s just you and me huh?

IT APPERS THAT WAY! Tamaki said fastly.

Meanwhile with Kenny

I woke up with an warmth under me, What happened. I look down to an arm around a body and the person snuggled into my side. I look to see the person was Mango?

Hwaa? Mango said stirring under me.

Good moaning love I said putting an finger under his chin ever so lightly. Mango blushed

KENNY? WHAT IN THE HELL! WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED? Mango said then looked down WHY AM I NAKED!

UM I think we did it last night I almost mewled Um.. We re dating Mango s eye s light up with horror.

*Flashback*

Yo Mango want to skip school? I asked sling an arm around him

Sure it s an half day anyway He said shrugging my arm off. I led him to an abandon warehouse.

Kenzie is gonna kill me but oh well! I said shuddering silently at my sisters wrath.

Sooo Mango said trying to change the subject for the better of both of us. I pressed my lips to his something I ve wanted to do for along time.

Woowwaaa Mango said the pushed me off. W-what the Fuck Kenny!

I think I love you! I said climbing on him then started to rub his thigh.

What the hell are you on?

I m serious! I said kissing him with all the passion I could muster.

I L-love you to Kenny Mango said choking out the word love.  
Be mine? I said holding out my class ring, no not proposing just something to say he s mine.

ME OR MELON Mango said

You I said looking at him, he crashed his lips on to mine. I took him to his house after him asking for some privacy for us.

***Lemon start***

I carried my lover up the stairs to his room, I kicked open the door and kicked it shut. I made sure it was locked so no one could come in and well interupt. I saw my target the bed.

"I love you Mango" I said laying him on the bed, then climbing on top of him.

"I love you to Kenny" He said shyly well for Mango.

"Heh" I lifted his shirt off and began to lay kisses up his jaw line and to his hot mouth, runnign my tounge along his lips asking to enter. He granted me what I wanted I exploered his mouth, taking care to reamber his taste the way his body moved and reacted to my actions.

"K-ken" He wimped beneath me.

"Yes? My love" I said stoping at his neck my hot bearth tickling his skin, making it mosit.

"M-more" I never thought I'd hear him beg like that, I kissed down his abs that were lighty toned.

" Do you want me to stop" I said stoping with my hands at his jeans. the rest of my chotles long disposed of.

"N-no" He said, I smirked and tossed them aside as well as mine. I moved back up to his mouth and made sweet love to his tounge with mine. I flet a bugle at my stomch. Heh Did't know I made him that happy. I laughed and tossed his boxers away (which had Mangos on them) I smirked at his erection, then slowly started to stoke it with a finger.

"S-stop T-teas-sing Kenny" Mango said gasping between each bearth.

"I didn't know you where that kind of boy Mango, Gotta hand it to you, you know what you want" I said moving my head to his crocth area.

"I do now get on with it" Mango yelled, I turned him over and thursted deep into him ramming into his prostate each time. sending waves of excasty to both of us. the rest the night was filled with screams for both of us.

***Lemon End***

I walked down the street with Mango on my back, we are now dating! Yay! I leaned up to kiss him, which ended up in us making wearing my parka.

Meanwhile With Mei, Melon and Kenzie

Where s my brother dude Melon said being well err Melon.

I don t know, off being gay with mine I said and tooth pick hanging out my mouth.

Kenz I think your right Mei said point to where Kenny and Mango making out.

I ALWAYS KNEW MY BROTHER WAS GAY! Mel shouted pointing.

Eh I knew mine was bi for a hell of a long, He s Kenny biggest nab whore alive I said spitting out the tooth pick, giggling.

I m BI! Mango shouted, Waving his arms around like a mad man, making me laugh.

Sure you are Mango sure you are I said leaning against a street lap.

I AMM!

I think it s cute Mel said.

Lets go I ll buy u coffee Kenzie! Mei said dragging me away, I grinned and found Tamaki along the way.

K-kenzie! Tamaki said blushing.

Coffee! I screamed jumping on Tamaki, making him carry me, somehow Mei still dragging me. c


	9. Chapter 8: The Reaturn Of Pipi

**Chapter 8-The Return of Pipi**

**Kenzie- I do not own South Park Or Ouran Highschool Host Club! That is why it is called FanFiction!**

**"Hey Kenz."**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I just realized something.."**

**"What?"**

**"We're all the way to the 8th chapter and..yet.. None of the south park characters have actually made an appearance… Seriously, its ouran PARK."**

**"…Oh yeah! Shoot now what?"**

**"Let's ditch class today and stop by to where they're at."**

**"Sure! …urm,. Where are they?"**

**Silence.**

**"Hell if I know."**

**More silence. The two sit on the couch, arms crossed, and thinking hats on. These people were actually in the plot line.. Where are they hiding.**

**Suddenly Kenny walks in.**

**"What'cha doin'?"**

**"Thinking where are your people." Mei replied.**

**"My..People?"**

**"The kids from south park." Kenzie answered "So our friends you dip shit"**

**"Well they appear in this Chapter so!"**

Alec sat there in Tamaki's limo next to Stan and Mel texting, "This is stupid." She sighed not wanting to relive the horror of last time they went to Pi Pi's water splash.

"Oh, its fine. That was last time. NOW, we know not to piss in the pool." Mel patted Alec on back. "RIGHT GUYS." She glared at the guys.

"R-right" They nodded quickly

"Yeahh…your right" Alec sighed "You won't will you Stan?" She said as she glared at her boyfriend.

"COFFEE." Kenzie said as she climbed in pulling her brother, Tamaki and Mei with her.

"N-No, I won't. But seriously, it was JUST pee." Stan scratched his head and grinned sheepishly. Then Mel slapped the his head giving him a death stare.

"PEE IS DISGUSTING."

"I kind of agree" Alec said, kissing the spot where Mel hit Stan, ignoring the fact that she hit him.

"Can we buy popcorn?" Kenzie said sitting on Tamaki her legs stretched out on Mei and Kenny.

"Damnit your high again,Yeah sure just sit down on a seat. Sitting down on laps is against the law." Mei pushed her leg away.

"Where's Mango, He should be here if Mel is" Kenny said wondering where his boyfriend was.

"I'm right here. Everyone took a seat, I have to sit on the floor." He said, sitting in front of Mel sipping on a smoothie.

"Anyway, ARE WE THERE YET?" Suddenly the limo jerked to a stop and Mango fell to the person who was in front of him who was Kenny

"THAT IS THE MOTHER FUCKING 20TH TIME YOU ASKED ME THAT. SHUT UP WE'RE THERE IN FIFTEEN MINUTES." The driver shouted pissed. Then the limo drove again.

"Mango I didn't know you were that horny?" Kenny said being well err Kenny.

"I-it was the car!" Mango shouted quickly crawling back to Mel's feet.

"Sure it was Sure it was Mango" The McCormick twins said being pervs they are

" I DON"T WANNA SWIM MY TAIL WILL GET WET" Kenzie shouted. Kenny's face lit up like he was gonna say something perverted but Kenzie glared at him and said with venom in her voice "Shut it and don't even think about it"

" Pee is fucking gross I never want to go back" Kyle said shuddering.

"SHUT UP FUCKING JEW!" Cartman said engulfing a potpie, where he got it no one knows

"EVERYONE SHUT THE EFF UP I AM TRYING TO SLEEP." Mei shouted throwing a random shoe at Cartman making him flail his arms and throw the pie outside the window.

"OW!" Someone shouted. Everyone looked at Mei.

"What?"

"B-but I thought you loved me" Kenzie said looking hurt.

"At least Tamaki loves me, right?" She said looking scary.

"Y-Yes dear." He squeaked.

"_Will you go out with me?" _Kyle said to Mel over text considering Mango is overprotective.

"I love you Mango" Kenny said scooting over to Mango with an rape face on. Mango didn't say anything he was utterly disturbed and scooted away.

"_KIMI WA OOJOU BOKU WA MESHITSUKAI UNME-" _Mel's ring tone played loudly before she flipped it open and read a text she got. Then she blushed when she read it and replied.

"_No because you didn't ask me in person."_

"Mango when we get there I need to talk to you" Kyle said "But I'm not getting in the water"

"Huh? Yeah sure and C'mon! no ones actually gonna pee in the pool after what happened last time." Mango pointed out.

"We're here!" Kenzie said pulling Mei out of the car, ending up with both girls falling on to the ground.

"MINORITIES AGAIN WHAT THE FUCK?" Cartman screamed like a little girl.

"Shut up Fat ass, It's a shame to be related to you" Alec sighed being pulled by Stan who wanted to go on the slides.

"Oh, I see that Cartman don like minorities. C'mon let's go minorities." Mel spat angrily. Dragging Mango, and Mei away.

"Um.. See you at the pool?" Mei said sheepishly.

"Last time he sung" Alec said face palming, Kyle pulled Mango away from Kenny, after looking for them.

"I wanted to ask your permission but can I ask your sister out?"

Kyle said blushing at the mention of Mel.

"No. Kthxbai." He walked away.

"MEI TAMAKI LETS GO ON THAT ONE" Kenzie shouted pointing to the ring of fire.

"No, I'll ride anything but that." Mei retorted.

"What's up with you guys and saying no?" Mel asked. They shrugged.

"WE'RE GONNA RIDE THAT!" Kenzie said dragging an unhappy Mei and a confused Mel to the ride.

"So what ride do you want to go on?" Alec asked Stan and Mango a lollipop sticking out of her mouth.

"I've found my ride!" Kenny said popping up and dragging Mango away to ass rape him, even though it's not rape if he enjoys it. And you ask where Cartman is he is singing again

"Aw hell no. I wanna actually do stuff here. Hey, let's skip the part where my ass hurts and go to the water slide." Mango didn't let Kenny answer and just dragged him to a water slide line.

"Fine" Kenny said letting himself be dragged away.

"No Kenz I think I'm gonna.. uhh.. Oh hey Kyle, wanna go there? Yeah, yay okay." Mel ran off while dragging Kyle behind her. Leaving a dust trail behind also.

"Let's go! Mei" Kenzie yelled and dragged Mei to the front of the ride.

"UUGHHH."


	10. Chapter 9 Kyle and Melon Dating!

**Chapter 9- Kyle and Melon Dating! And Stan has to pee really badly.**

**Stan- Kenzie does not own any thing. Not SP or OHSHC **

**KEnzie-Thanks**

"M-mel will you go out with me?" Kyle asked being Kyle.

"Huh? Oh.. Sure!" She smiled.

"Stan" Alec said poking him.

"I..Gotta pee really badly." He sounded like he was in pain.

"Why do you sound like your in pain?" Alec asked.

"I've been holding it in since we've gotten in the park."

"I told you to pee before we left!"

"Then go. J-JUST NOT IN HERE!" Mel shouted pushing him towards the stairs of the wave pool. Not that he was actually moving since he wouldn't budge a bit.

"If I move the stream is gonna start moving down. Just let me go here!" He put his hands in the 'oh shit I gotta pee' pose.

"I swear if you pee in here I will deprive you of sex for a month! And let Eric know about the one thing!" Alec said with a dangerous tone.

"Okay okay I got it! I'll go to the bathroom! But wait outside the guys bathroom Alec, if I'm gonna miss out on the waves you are too." Stan said then pulled Alec to the bathrooms, not wanting to be deprived of sex for that long.

"WEEEEE" Kenzie shouted flaying her arms out like a little kid.

"I HATE THIS RIDE!" Mei shrieked clamped on the seat.

"Slides!" Kenny shouted pulling Mango to the blackout a slide that was 200 feet drop and completely black. "Lets go on that together!"

"Ooh that sounds fun!" He said clueless.

"KUFUFUFU" Kenny laughed pulling him to line.

Back at the wave pool du dunan nuuun.

"Yey! The waves are finally starting again~ Kyle let's go to the deeper end!" Mel squealed happily pulling Kyle.

"O-okay" Kyle said laughing.

"How long do's it take to pee?" Alec wondered out loudly

"Calm your panties, I'm done. Kyle just gets on my case about washing hands." Stan replied through the door.

"What panties!" Alec said laughing " I'm wearing an swim suit!" she said playing with her tee shirt.

"Its called an expression babe, now let's go, the waves started." Stan said putting his arm around her waist.

" I swear if our kid turns out like you" Alec said mumbling to herself "Okay!" she grinned leaning into him.

"That was fun" Kenzie said hopping off the ride fine. Tamaki walked up to them "TAMA!"

"Did you guys have fun on the ride?" he asked smiling.

"NO." Mei said immediately. "I wanna go to the wave pool now.."

"It was fun soo soo fun!" Kenzie giggled ignoring Mei's comment.

"Oh I see how it is." Mei muttered walking away to the wave pool.

" Lets go!" Kenny said placing Mango in front of him wrapping arms around his waist and going down the slide.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEE." Mango shouted derpishly.

"Haha!" Kenny said moving his hand to Mango's thigh and rubbed it.

"K-Ken, NOT here." Mango scolded.

"Deprive me of sex" Kenny said being Kenny.

"Better believe bro."

" I don't want to go on that ride!" Alec said pointing to an giant ride of doom, that Stan wanted to go on. "Plus I can't!" she grinned.

"It only barrel rolls once and barely has scary drops. I mean.. even MEL can ride it. And she's a wimp."

"HEY!"

" Not what I meant" Alec said point to her tummy "_You're the_ REASON why I can't!" she sighed "Damn Condom!"

"Just announce it to the world Alec its perfectly fine." Stan said sarcastically.

"Oh That I'm PREGNANT" Alec yelled just then Eric walked by.

"WHATT!" Eric yelled.

"You retard." Stan mumbled face palming.

"I HEARD THAT" Alec said hitting him

"YOU DID WHAT TO MY SISTER STAN IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Eric screamed about to hit Stan.

Chapter 10-Alec's What And Zombieland

"MEI LETS GO ON LOVERS LANE!" Kenzie shouted being an drepy Fox. Mei just walked away.

" I feel so unloved" Kenzie said going to a random corner to be like Tamaki.

"JUST GO WITH TAMAKI." She yelled.

"OKAY!" Kenzie yelled dragging her boyfriend to lovers lane, stroking his ass with her tail.

"Dang!" Kenny said then got a huge boner right in Mango's ass.

"REALLY KENNY?"

"Yes" he replied flatly

"When the fuck is this ride ending? OH WAIT FINALLY I SEE THE LIGHT! Wait, oh shi-" and he gets engulfed in water.

"HOLY SON OF A-" Kenny yelled then got a mouth full of water, that flooded his lungs.

"So shiny!" Kenzie said holding Tamaki's hand pointing at something.

"Oooh it's so sparkley!" Tamaki said holding the fox's small hand.

"Can we have SEX now?" Kenny asked Mango.

"No."

" WHY"

"

The reason should be pretty obvious."

"WHAT IS THE REASON"

Mango sighed. "What ever man." Then stood up and walked away.

"I'll kill you Stan!" Eric yelled his man boobies jiggling.

"Sir, it's your turn." The person operating the roller coaster called to Stan.

"Oh sweet okay, DON'T let that fat kid go on. Kay, bye Alec see ya" Stan said fast and rushed in the roller coaster car.

"Bye!" Alec said putting her hands on her waist.

"Kids." The roller coaster guy face palmed.

"Let's go to that one!" Kyle said picking Mel up and throwing him over his shoulder.

"U-U-Um how about NOT? That one looks like I'm not tall enough for the height limit? Hehe? Bring 5'3 isn't that good?" Mel giggled nervously. Kyle gave her a WTF? Face. "Okay, I'm not 5'3 who cares. I just- Augh."

"HEY! I'm 5'2 ½ " Kenzie yelled at Mel from half way across the park.

"Meh."

"Don't be a kill joy"

"Don't shout across the park."

Kenny went to a emo corner to sulk.

"Did you have fun?" Alec asked as Stan got off the ride, his hair almost as messed up as when they have sex.

"Yep. Cartman's gone right?"

"Yes"

"It' s getting late" Kyle pointed out, " we can all go back to Eric's and Alec's"

"yeah sure!" Everyone agreed.

"I can't cause I have to go somewhere tomorrow and need to pack." Mango raised his hand.

"Where you going?" Mel asked.

"Somewhere. But I'll be back this weekend." He replied. Mel rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, always disappearing. Fine whatever. See you Friday." Everyone waved bye as Mango left on his own.

"Why does he leave me!" Kenny whined then got dragged by his twin back to the car.

(Later)

"Mom we're home and the gang is spending the night" Alec yelled at her and Eric's mom who was a whore but you knew that.

"Sure dear. Don't stay up all night now." She replied from the kitchen.

"We need to talk, Eric I think you're pregnant" She said.

"NO MOM I'M THE ONE WHO'S PREGNANT!" Alec yelled at her, only her and Stan know.

"I called it you guys each owe me 20 bucks!" Kyle said laughing.

"Damn it!" Mel cursed taking out a 20.

"I totally saw that coming." Mei laughed.

"Hah!" Kenzie said " I don't have money"

" Your mom's such A whore" Kenny said.

"Well that's random."

"She is a nice lady!" Eric yelled from the bottom of the stairs as the gang went up to the huge upstairs living room.

"Sure. Hey I call the couch!" Mel shouted running up the stairs.

"Movie time!" Alec shouted and laid on Stan's lap.

"Hm…" Kenzie said and jumped on Tamaki.

"Hey Kyle I said I called the couch! You can sit in front of me." Mel complained.

" You can lay on me" Kyle said.

"Stop being greedy, I called the couch first." Mel stuck her tongue out.

" Then I'll make you" Kyle said pulling Mel onto his lap

"No I'm laying down." Mel defied and laid down on the couch, head on Kyle's lap.

"Okay"

"Hah you guys owe me 40 bucks each" Kenzie shouted

"Their together"

"I'm not paying anything. What kind of movie are we watching?" Mei asked.

"Horror/ Comedy" Kenny said flatly being like Xia.

"Comedy please." Mel and Mei said in unison.

"Fine fine" Kenzie laughed like a manic.

"Yay."

"Zombieland it is" Kenzie and Kenny both yelled and Kenny popped the movie in.

(after movie)

By the middle of the movie Mel fell asleep and so did Mei.

Kenzie ate a lot of chicken and finally passed out on Tamaki's chest, Alec had to pee like 20 times and kept eating watermelon.

**AN-GUYS I SO MOTHERFUCKING SORRY THAT THIS HASNT UPDATED IN OVER A YEAR. I HAVE NOT HAD MY LAPTOP WORKING TILL NOW AND HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL LIFE AND CONS. IF YOU WANT TO ASK ME ANYTHING GO TO MY YOUTUBE OR MY TUMBLR OR MY DA THAT IS ALL**


End file.
